


Sensory Overload

by theradicalace



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sensory Overload, fell papyrus has a bad experience, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicalace/pseuds/theradicalace
Summary: Fell gets overwhelmed on a shopping trip.





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> a badthingshappenbingo prompt

Fell liked the surface. Really, he did. 

But, if there was anything he missed from the underground, it would be the quiet and the dark. Underground, you couldn’t afford to have bright lights or make loud noises,not if you wanted to survive. And while it may have been tense, it certainly wasn’t so overwhelming. It just seemed like humans didn’t care how much noise and light was around, or worse, they wanted as much of it as possible.

So that’s why he was curled up in the corner of a grocery store, acutely aware of every sound he heard, and he swore he could _feel_ the fluorescent lights burning into him. He just wanted to find his brother and go home, but they’d managed to get separated at some point, and he couldn’t focus enough to look for him or even text him. Everything was too loud and too bright and too much.

He didn’t realize how much attention he was attracting until he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. Someone who was most definitely _not_ his brother, and had _no right_ to be touching him, and-

All of a sudden, he had his hand around their wrist, and he had pulled them to the ground. And everything was silent. No one made a sound, as this strange human stared at him, looking so shocked.

He got up and ran. He’d wait in the car. 

His brother could go grocery shopping by himself next time.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more bad things on tumblr at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
